Coisas sobre você, coisas sobre eu
by P. Buffay
Summary: GAKKOU NO KAIDAN Exitem sentimentos os quais, talvez, possamos esconder por algum tempo... por algum tempo talvez... One Short! SXH.


**Declaração: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence!**

** _Coisas sobre você, coisas sobre eu..._**

_by P. Buffay_

**Sinopse: Exitem sentimentos que talvez possamos esconder, por algum tempo talvez...**

"… e eu percebi que a minha vida não tem sentido sem você, Satsuki... Eu sei que demorei pra te dizer isso, mas... eu gosto de você... quero dizer, eu realmente gosto de você."

Ele dobrou o papel e depositou-o sobre a mesa.

- Hajime, vem logo! Eu apertei em 'reiniciar'

- Tô indo, Keiichiro! Segura aí!

Jogando vídeo-game

- Keiichiro,

- O quê foi?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Hum, sim.

- Ah, nada não, esquece... oh, desvia dele, vai!

- Ãh? Ah, tá!... – ele ficou em silêncio por um momento - Hajime, eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

- O quê é?

- Muito obrigado por proteger a minha irmã dos fantasmas...

- O quê?

- É! Muito obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo! – e seus lábios tremeram um pouco, mas seu olhar permanecia firme.

- hum, de-de nada.

Eles ficaram quietos um pouco.

- Sabe Hajime, talvez eu não deva te contar, mas...

- O quê foi?

- ...um dia, a Satsuki estava cozinhando e ela disse coisas sobre você...

- Sé-sério! E o quê ela disse!

- Ela disse que você é meio, bem,... chato às vezes...

- ah, claro, eu já devia saber...

- ...mas que quando ela está em perigo, você sempre está lá pra ela, e ela gosta quando você age assim...

- ela, ela di-disse isso, Keiichiro! Mesmo! Ela disse isso!

- É, foi isso que ela disse.

E o silêncio que veio depois disso só foi quebrado quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô, casa dos Aoyama, Hajime falando.

- _Oi Hajime, é a Satsuki. Olha, o Keiichiro ainda tá aí?_

- Sa-Satsuki, oi! É, sim, sim ele tá aqui. A gente tá jogando vídeo-game...

- _Ah, tudo bem... Escuta, diz pra ele vir já pra cá! O jantar está pronto!_

- Ah, tá, tá legal, ele já tá indo...

- _Tudo bem, então... e Hajime,_

- S-sim?

- _Obrigada por ficar com o Keiichiro esta tarde... Eu estava realmente muito ocupada aqui em casa... você sabe, fazendo faxina e tudo o mais... é que, ele é um pouco alérgico a poeira e... bem, muito obrigada por cuidar dele pra mim..._

- ele corou hum, claro! Não, não há de quê...

- ela riu do outro lado da linha_ Olha, não deixa ele demorar muito, hein!_

- Ah, tá legal. Não se preocupa não, ele já tá indo.

- _Tudo bem, então. Tchau!_

- Tchau.

E ele olhou para Keiichiro.

- Olha aí, rapaz, tua irmã tá te chamando pra jantar. Então vai logo, porque senão ela briga comigo, hein!

- Ãh? Ah, tá legal – e, vendo que o garoto estava com um olhar perdido, perguntou – hum, Hajime, tem alguma coisa errada?

- Ãh? Ah, não. Não comigo. – e ele sorriu.

- Hum... tudo bem então. – e ele atribuiu o sorriso.

Um leve silêncio invadiu a sala.

- Keiichiro,...

- O quê?

- ...você tem uma ótima irmã...

E, sem saber o que dizer, o garotinho ficou olhando para seu anfitrião.

- hehe, vem eu te levo pra casa.

E, passando pela cozinha, Hajime pegou um papel dobrado que estava sobre a mesa. ...

Chegando em frente à casa em que havia, ao lado da porta, uma placa com as inscrições 'Miyanoshita'

"ding, dong"

Uma menina abriu a porta, e rapidamente reconheceu os dois rostos que surgiam atrás dela.

- Oi, Keiichiro.

- Oi Satsuki. - o menino sorriu.

E, surpresa em ver o outro rosto, ela perguntou:

- Hajime? Olá. Não precisava se incomodar em trazê-lo... mas, obrigada.

- Não, que isso...

- Hum, o que você preparou pro jantar, Satsuki? Tá com um cheiro delicioso! – o garotinho perguntou.

E, sorrindo, ela disse:

- Carne cozida. Agora anda, vai lavar as mãos, vai!

- Tá bom. - ele correu e subiu as escadas.

A garota olhou para o Hajime.

- Você quer jantar conosco?

- Hum, não obrigado. Eu disse à minha mãe que estava com muita fome, e pedi pra ela fazer bastante comida... então, se eu não jantar lá, vou levar bronca!... Vai ficar pra próxima...

- Hehe, tudo bem então...

Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio.

- Satsuki,... - e ele tirou do bolso um papel dobrado.

- O quê foi, Hajime?

Ele olhou pra ela, corando rapidamente.

- Nada não... Boa noite.

- hum... Boa noite, Hajime.

E, enquanto ela fechava a porta, ele dirigiu-se para a casa vizinha, cuja placa ao lado da porta dizia 'Aoyama'.

* * *

Agora, por favor, _revisem_ minha fic.É certamente muito importante para mim. Agradeço a todos que a leram e que a revisaram. Espero ter proporcionado a vocês alguns minutos de entretenimento. 


End file.
